Finding Our Way Home
by grimesgirl30
Summary: Michonne left King's County eight years ago. Now a family issue has her back in town and running into an old love. One she's never been able to forget. What happens when she brings her biggest secret back to town?
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful summer day in King's County. Rick had to run into the store before the big softball tournament the city put on every summer to support local schools for the up and coming school year. King's County Sheriff's department was the returning champs. Something Rick was proud about since he hit the game winning Home run to finally beat the King's County Fire Department.

He was walking down the bread aisle to get more hot dog rolls when he thought he saw someone and it took his breath away. He instantly got butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen her since she left for college. He had heard things about her from time to time. How she reached her dream of becoming a lawyer. He often wondered why she never came back to visit or even called. She had always made it clear in High School, once she left for college she was going to leave King's County. That it was too small of a town for her to reach her dreams. It broke his heart but he couldn't stop her.

He ended up running into her by the vegetables. He didn't need any vegetables but he knew her. That's exactly where she would be headed in the store. He acted surprised when he ran into her.

"Michonne, it's so good to see you!" Rick said trying hard not to stare while nerves ran through his body. She was absolutely breathtaking. She hadn't changed he thought, just got even more beautiful something he thought wasn't even possible.

"It's good to see you too Grimes, I see you're still into baseball." She said admiring a tall, handsome man in a baseball uniform.

"What can I say it's tough being such a power hitter and shortstop. I think they call me the Derek Jeter of King's County."

"Yet you still take time to be humble and come to the local grocery store and have a conversation with little ole me."

"I'll always make time to talk to you." Rick said quickly and after he said it, he regretted it. She's probably married by now. He didn't see a ring, maybe she's in a serious relationship with a smart, powerful guy. She hadn't even as much called him since she left.

"It's been what, almost 8 years?" Rick said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it's been a long time. My daddy is sick and in the hospital. I'm here tying up some loose ends for him. Planning hopefully for his future and the care he will need."

"Oh Chonne, I'm so sorry in a small town you would think I would have known that."

Hearing him call her Chonne was something she hadn't heard in 8 years and gave her butterflies but she didn't have time for that. He was married. Moved on rather quickly when she left. She couldn't be mad she told him once summer was over so were they. One month into college she heard he was getting pretty serious with the Prom Queen and richest girl in King's County Lori Anderson. She was never a fan of her and couldn't picture them together. Two months after that she had heard they had moved in together. Then came the beautiful marriage proposal enough to make any girl cry. After that she told Andrea she couldn't hear anymore. She knew she couldn't be mad but it still hurt. Part of her thought he would have fought harder for her, for them but he didn't and she didn't blame him. She put her walls up and shut him out!

That's when Andrea came around the corner holding the hand of a little boy with curly dark hair, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes who took off and ran to Michonne happily screaming, "Mommy!"

This is my first fanfic. I apologize for any errors! I hope you all like it so far. I'm going to try to update as much as I can! I own nothing, no TWD characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I think I tagged Rick and Michonne so you guys could see the story! If I didn't let me know I'll try to figure it out! I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story! I don't own anything!

Rick's heart stopped beating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had a son. A beautiful son. He couldn't speak, so many thoughts were going through his mind. He didn't know if he was going to pass out or have a heart attack. He was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Hi baby, I missed you." Michonne bent down picking her son up in a big hug.

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy. I'm 7 remember I'll be 8 in April and when I'm 8 you know what that means!"

Michonne laughed and said, "Disney world here we come!" Michonne felt nervous but knew she had to do an introduction. Her heart was racing so fast she didn't know if she could stand any longer.

"Landon, I would like you to meet Mommy's friend from High School, his name is Rick. Rick this is my son Landon."

Rick didn't know if he could speak but he knew he had to. He got down at the young boys level and put his hand out.

"Hi, Landon it's so nice to meet you."

The boy eagerly shook his hand.

"Whoa, are you a famous baseball player?" Noticing Rick's baseball uniform.

Rick, Michonne and Andrea all chuckled.

"No buddy, I'm just a small town sheriff who still loves to play baseball like I was still in High School."

"Awesome, my daddy played baseball in High School too, and he was really really good. Like I bet he has a baseball card. I play baseball just like my daddy did I even play the same position he did…"

Michonne needed to end this conversation before she had a heart attack.

"Ok Landon, we need to get back to the hospital to visit Poppy. Say goodbye to Mr. Rick."

" Can we go watch him play mom, please. Please I've been so good all day ask Andrea. Tell her Andrea.

"There's no denying it the kid has charming. I've never seen my yard look so good and Max is so tired out from chasing him around all morning, I don't think my dog will wake up until tomorrow." Andrea laughed realizing this conversation was beyond awkward for all involved except for the excited little boy.

"Please Mommy, please."

"Yeah please Chonne, please. How can you say no to Baseball's number one fan." Rick couldn't believe he was begging her to come to his game with her son but he didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Plus he had a lot of questions.

"I'll tell you what, we will go check in on Poppy and see how he's doing if he's doing ok. We will try to catch a few innings!"

"YESS, mom you're the best. We have to get my glove though what if I catch a foul ball!"

"Slow down, slow down we will get your glove but we better get going."

Rick put his hand out for a high five and Landon eagerly slapped it!

"See you soon buddy, it was nice meeting you!"

"Look for me in the stands I'll wave to you Mr. Rick."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I can't wait!

"Come on Landon, let's go check out and meet Mommy in the car." Andrea said. As she began to walk away with the excited little boy talking about baseball.

"He seems like a wonderful kid." Rick said while smiling.

"He's the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Listen, we don't have to go to the game. I don't want to make any problems for you with your wife."

"My wife? Oh no no I'm not married anymore that ended about as quickly as it started."

"Oh, gotcha." Michonne's butterflies came back.

"Your husband?"

"I'm not married."

"Oh well Landon's father, he won't mind will he."

"Oh him, no, no I doubt it. Listen, I really have to get going." Michonne said eagerly trying to shut this conversation down.

"Well I hope your father is doing ok. I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Thank you I appreciate that. Good luck Grimes, not that you ever needed it on the field."

Michonne started to walk away and Rick called out to her.

"Hey one more question, what position did Landon's father play?"

Michonne didn't answer just turned around and said "It was nice to see you." then just kept walking. She had to get out of there before she broke out in a full blown cry. She never thought this day would come let alone it happen like this. Once she got out of the store she started to hyperventilate. She knew she had to pull herself together because she had a little boy who needed her and his needs always were her first priority.

Rick in a daze and in a haze finished his shopping in time to get to the game. He couldn't think of anything else other than Landon. His adorable tight curls, his tan light skin and those piercing blue eyes. The kid sure had a great personality. He got into his truck and kept thinking back to the last time he saw Michonne which was in August. They had been together all of high school so when she didn't want to continue their life past high school it broke his heart but he had to give it to her she was always honest about that. She wanted to be a lawyer and nothing was going to get in her way. She couldn't be the high powered attorney she wanted to be in little King's County. They had lost their virginity to each other the summer before their Junior year. They were inseparable. Parties, school trips, family get togethers. They did it all together. She loved to wear his baseball jacket, anything of his baseball she loved to wear. She never missed a game no matter what. They were best friends and lovers at such a young age it's rare. When she left, Rick was beside himself. He drank way too much, partied and made a lot of bad decisions.

As he drove to the game he kept replaying the day over and over in his head. He said he turns 8 in April. That means he must have been conceived by the end of July or the beginning of August. Or was he early? Did she go to college and meet someone right away. Rick felt like the world was at a stand still. He couldn't shake the questions in his head as he said it out loud his heart began to drop.

"Do I have a son?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rick got to the game in which he now had no interest in playing at this point. He just wanted to see Michonne and Landon again his head was spinning. He felt sick, sick at the thought that she had a child and if he was his she kept it from him for the past 7 years of his life. He missed the day he was born, all his firsts, his birthdays, Christmases. Thinking about all of it made him want to punch something. Maybe he wasn't his though. He could have been early or maybe she met someone right away at college. There is no way that she would keep him from his son. That wasn't her. She knew how important having your parents were especially after her mother passed away their Junior year. Rick was her rock, did everything for her and her father. She leaned on him in her darkest hours. There's no way that person he once knew would do that.

He got out of his truck to start unloading all of the food and beer and was greeted by his girlfriend Jessie who came running up to him.

"Rick, where have you been, I've been waiting for you for almost a hour."

"Sorry, Jess. I um..I um.. got caught up at the store. The lines were long."

"That's ok baby, do you like my shirt?" Jessie turned around to reveal her new shirt that had his baseball number on it and the name Grimes Girl on it. He wanted her to get back in her car and drive home. He felt bad for feeling that way but what would he do if Michonne saw that. What would she think? Wait why would he care. So they ran into each other in the grocery store it meant nothing, right? She had a son, one that he thought could be his. Rick needed answers immediately.

"Hello, earth to Rick. Do you like it?" Jesse said pouting.

"Yes, yes, I love it. Thanks babe." Rick said dryly while giving her a hug.

Rick walked to the field with Jessie, nervous. Nervous that Michonne, Landon and Andrea wouldn't come.

The game was well into the 4th inning. Rick couldn't get into the game at all. They were down 0-2. He kept looking in the stands for Michonne and Landon but to his disappointment they still had not gotten there. He didn't know if it was his nerves or the fact they were losing. He convinced himself he was having a good time. He was up to bat. Shane was on third and Glenn was on second. He had two strikes. That's when he heard a little voice screaming, "Go Mr. Rick, Go." Rick felt like something inside of him came alive. He felt like he had to do well. The pitcher threw a fastball change up at him so fast and that was Rick's favorite pitch he hit the ball so hard it went out of the park with no problems. Rick dropped his bat and pointed to Landon in the stands. He could see Landon, Michonne and Andrea jumping up and down cheering him on and he felt better than he he had felt in years!

The rest of the game it's like a spark had been lit and he came alive. During the 9th inning he hit a foul ball in the direction of where Landon was and sure enough the little baseball star caught it. You would have thought he just caught a ball from an actual MLB player. The little boy was so excited it got the rest of the crowd excited!

The King's County Sheriff's department ended up winning 7-6. Everyone rushed out to the field. Jessie ran right to Rick.

"Baby, Baby..two years in a row you did it!" Jesse threw her arms around him and Rick just kept looking around for his guests.

"Listen, Jessie I can't thank you enough for coming. Can you do me a huge favor and go get my house ready for the cookout tonight. I think I left the house a mess." Rick lied, he knew his house was picked up. He wanted to be able to talk to Michonne and Landon without interruption.

"Of course baby, I can't wait for tonight. We are going to have so much fun and when everyone leaves that's when the real fun will begin." Jessie flirted as she snuggled into him.

"Thanks Jess, You're the best." Jessie began to walk away and turned around.

"Hey, I meant to ask you I couldn't really make out who that little boy was you pointed to. Is he one the students you work with?"

"Oh um, he's a friend's son. He loves baseball so just trying to get him excited about his season."

"Oh that's nice of you, he's got beautiful curls. Just like you handsome." Jessie leaned in and grabbed Rick and pulled him into a deep kiss. She was pretty much shoving her whole tongue in his mouth and all Rick could think was please don't come over here Michonne.

"Ok, ok. Slow down we have all night babe." Rick said to easily break up this inappropriate display of affection in public.

Jessie left and Rick went to join the rest of his team in accepting the coveted trophy! Shane and Rick were putting the equipment away when they were greeted by an excited little boy.

"Mr. Rick, Mr. Rick." Landon excitedly screamed letting go of Michonne's hand and running towards Rick.

Shane whispered to Rick, sounding shocked. "Is that Michonne?"

Rick said nothing.

"Oh my god, she's still one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen."

"Shut up, behave would you!"

"Landon, Hi buddy!"

Rick gave the excited little boy a high five and got down on his level.

"Did you enjoy the game I'm so glad you guys were able to come." Rick said looking up at Michonne.

"That game was awesome, do you play a lot? I want to come to all of your games!"

"We play every Sunday usually, we are looking for a bat boy." Rick was cut off.

"Whoa whoa Landon, we don't know how much longer we will be here let's not make any plans."

"But Mom."

"But nothing Landon, we will see when the time comes."

"Nice to see you beautiful ladies." Shane interjected "You're both still absolutely drop dead gorgeous and who is this little guy?

"Shane this is my son Landon, Landon this is another person I went to school with his name is Shane."

"Hi Shane! Do you like play first base?"

"Yeah buddy, I love it I think the Major League really needs a first basemen with my speed and good looks."

They all laughed. "Some people never change." Andrea said staring at Shane with a smile on her face.

"I've never played first base, there is only one position I'll ever play because that's what my daddy use to play." Landon said throwing up the ball he caught from Rick during the game. This made Rick's stomach ball up in knots. He didn't want to seem anxious and ask the boy. Thank god Shane took care of that for him.

"Oh yeah buddy, what position do you play."

 _Oh my god Michonne thought, I can't handle this right now. She was so nervous she felt like she was going to pass out._

"Ok, Landon we really have to go it's getting late and we have been gone all day. It's time to get ready for bed."

"Mom, I'd really like to stay and hangout. Please I'm not even tired"

"Yeah stay Michonne, the night is still young." Rick said, in hopes of being able to pull her aside and talk to her one on one.

"Not tonight guys I'm sorry. I have another early day tomorrow. Come on Landon, say good night!"

"Ok" The little boy said sadly, with his head down. Rick got down on his level once again to talk to him.

"Hey buddy, you had a great day right. I know I did. I'm so glad you could come to my game. We will play catch someday. I'm getting pretty tired myself."

"Really we will? You can come over to my Poppy's house that's where we are staying, do you know where that is?" The boy perked up instantly.

"Of course I do. We can play only if it's ok with your mom."

"Is it mom, is it?"

"We will see baby, someday if we are still here."

"Ok Mr. Rick and Mr. Shane, well I guess I have to go I'm not tired because I'm so young. My mom is tired because she's older than me and Andrea told me she is stressed out."

"Thanks Andrea" Michonne glared at her friend who just gave her a smile.

"Nice meeting you Landon." Shane gave him a high five.

"Hopefully see you soon buddy, nice catch out there." Rick said giving him a high five as well.

"Thanks for everything guys. It was a good game. It's good to see in your old age you guys can still play baseball like you did in High School." Michonne smiled as they turned to walk away.

"I may have gotten older but I still have the stamina of a 18 year old if you ever need me to show you." Shane said in his arrogant tone.

"In your dreams." Michonne laughed, have a great night gentlemen enjoy your celebration."

"Have a great night it was good seeing you Chonne." Rick said staring at her giving her that Rick Grimes smile.

Andrea, Landon and Michonne all began walking to the car when Landon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh wait mom I forgot to tell them something."

Before she could ask him what or grab his hand he sprinted to them, they weren't too far away.

"Mr. Rick, Mr Shane I forgot to tell you something."

"What's that buddy." Rick asked eagerly.

"My dad, he played shortstop. He was the best shortstop in the state! Ok I got to go, going to try to convince my mom to stop for ice cream! Bye guys."

Rick froze he couldn't think, he couldn't move it's as if everything was in slow motion. He felt dizzy. His blood was at a boil. His heart was pounding and anger was overcoming him. It wasn't until Shane spoke that Rick came to.

"So uh Grimes, you never ever told me that you and Michonne had a kid?"

I know I know what she did WAS WRONG..keep in mind people always have reasons. Not saying there will ever be a good reason for keeping a father from their son! Thanks for reading! You guys are always with your reviews and follows!

I own nothing, no characters they all belong to TWD!

Will try to update tomorrow! Please excuse any errors! This is my first one! I'm trying!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews. I love your guys honesty about what you think of Michonne and the situation and your excitement for more. I apologize for the delay in an update! Will be updating again tomorrow I believe as well!

I apologize for any of the bad language but I'm trying to be realistic in a reaction. As always I do not own any of the characters or TWD.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Rick has been standing in the same spot not being able to move. So many thoughts and questions were in his mind. When he was able to come to he sprinted towards the parking lot to try and find Michonne. He ran up and down the lot in hopes of spotting them with no luck. Shane ran after his friend, so confused about what was going on.

"Man, man slow down and please explain to me what the hell is even going on."

"Do you see them anywhere?"

"No, I think they left. Hey Grimes, look at me what is going on?"

Rick was just blankly staring he had no idea what to think or how to feel.

"Landon, he's my son, I think. No I'm pretty sure he's my son. My son who I don't know and just missed the last seven years of his life."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know what to do. I have to go over to her father's house and get some answers."

"No man, not tonight. We have a celebration at your house remember. What would you even say to everyone."

"A party, that means nothing to me right now."

"Listen, I know but you can't go over there right now. The kid is probably still up what would you even say."

"I don't know, what the fuck how could she do this to me?"

"Maybe he's not even yours and you're just jumping the gun."

"Shane, he has curly dark hair, blue eyes and his dad was a short stop."

"Oh, please that could be anyone. Now stop this let's go to your house. Drink enough to forget that this night even happened. You have a hot blonde waiting for you at your house. Focus on that. Not the past tonight."

"I don't know." Rick said feeling so confused.

"Come on man, we have so much to celebrate!"

Rick reluctantly gathered the rest of the baseball equipment and coolers and put them in his truck and drove back home. With no music on he drove in such a haze. His mind was reeling, he did not know what to think or how to feel. He had to stop himself from driving over to her father's house but Shane was right he didn't want to make a scene and scare the child to death. He pulled up to his house and noticed the 15 other cars parked along the street. He could hear the music playing and people laughing.

"Time to put your game face on Grimes."

Meanwhile over at Michonne's father's house. Michonne was tucking a tired but excited Landon into bed.

"Mommy, I had a really great day, thank you!"

"You're welcome baby. I had a good day too. It's so nice to see Poppy everyday getting better. Pretty soon we will be able to go back home."

"Why mommy, I like it here."

"Well, because Poppy is going to be out of the hospital soon and then he will go to rehabilitation and probably stay there for a very long time but he will be happier and healthier there."

"I'm so glad he is doing better. I love Poppy so much."

"I know baby I do too and he loves you with his whole heart. It's time for you to go to bed though Mr. Landon."

"But I'm not tired mama." Landon said yawning, fighting to stay awake!

"Ok, well humour me and try to just close your eyes for a few minutes and see what happens."

"Ok, I'll try but I bet it doesn't work."

"Sweet dreams my sweet sweet boy, I love you with my whole heart."

"Love you mommy." Michonne kissed Landon and tucked him in tightly.

"Oh mommy, one more thing."

"What's that."

"Did my daddy and Mr. Rick know each other." Michonne's heart sank and she had to sit back down on the bed.

"Wha, wha, what makes you ask that."

"Well, Mr. Rick is a shortstop like me and my daddy. I didn't know if Mr. Rick went to school with you guys too."

"I'll tell you what. We have had so much baseball talk today. Let's try to get some sleep and we will talk more about baseball tomorrow." Michonne tried to keep herself from crying and prayed that her response was enough for him. She waited a second and looked down only to notice that her son had fallen asleep. She whispered softly in his ear. _I love you my sweet boy, always and forever. Everything I've ever done, I've done for you._

Michonne shut the door and let the tears just fall. She didn't bother to wipe them because she knew there was no end in sight. She didn't know what she was thinking going to that baseball game. She should have said No. She shouldn't have even let a conversation with Rick and Landon take place. She was confused as to why Andrea never told her that he was no longer married. Probably because when he did get married Michonne made it clear she could no longer hear about him after her 2 day emotional breakdown she allowed herself to have. She told herself never again. The past is the past and she can't look back. She had to do everything she could to provide a great life for her son. She had done just that for 7 years. The tears wouldn't stop. She slid down the door in a complete sob. She tried to be as quiet as she could but she couldn't help it. A person can only be strong for so long.

Michonne was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. She decided she would ignore it. She got up and wiped her tears and started to walk to her room when she heard the knock again.

 _Who the heck would be knocking on the door now. We certainly don't need another casserole._ Michonne thought. All the neighbors were so kind and kept bringing over food for them.

Michonne walked to the door figuring she had to answer it so they wouldn't wake up Landon. She was shocked to find Rick standing at the door. They both froze and just stared at each other.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Michonne asked wiping her eyes again to make sure there were no more tears."

"Why are you crying, is everything ok with your dad?"

"Yeah I'm fine just overwhelmed that's all. It's been a long day."

"Oh, ok." Rick said looking down. Not knowing what to say.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating?"

"Yeah I was, I mean I should still be there. I have a bunch of people over my house, party is going great. I have a great girl."

"That's great not really sure if why you have all that going on."

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Ok, well Rick I don't either and I've had a really long day. Can we catch up maybe some other time."

"Yeah, sure I don't know what I was thinking coming here."

"It's ok we all do things sometimes that we don't know why."

"Landon" Rick blurted out.

Michonne froze. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He's a great little boy it seems."

"Yeah he is! He's the light of my life. I don't know what I would do without him."

"You seem like you're a great mom."

"I have my flaws but I try to be." Michonne wanted this conversation to end. Rick wasn't even looking at her when he was speaking.

"He told me his dad was shortstop. Correction he told me his dad was the best shortstop in the state."

"Oh he did, did he."

"He did which makes me wonder which state."

"Rick why are we talking about this?"

"I want to know."

"What does it matter?" Michonne thought she was going to have a panic attack. Rick's head shot up and she could see his clenched jaw

"Because I want to know GOD DAMNIT." Rick got loud, forcing Michonne to jump.

"I, I.. um I." Michonne couldn't stop the tears from falling

"Is he mine?" Rick finally had the guts to say it outloud.

Michonne couldn't say anything. She couldn't think she couldn't speak. She just burst into tears.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and I want the truth. You remember how to tell the truth don't you."

Michonne still did not speak.

"I'm going to take your inability to be an adult and answer my question as." Before he could continue to talk she responded.

"Yes"

Ricks muscles all tensed up and he felt like he had been punched in his stomach.

"Yes, what?"

"La, Landon is your son." Michonne said wiping the tears from her face. Rick's face was bright red. His fists were balled up in anger. He gritted through his teeth.

"I've had a son for 7 years. 7 GOD DAMN years and you kept that and him from me." Rick said getting louder.

"Rick, please I know you're mad but please keep it down. I don't want you to wake him."

"First of all you don't get to tell me to do anything. Second of all I'm not mad. I'm furious. What disgusting person keeps a person from their son? What did I ever do to you. I loved you." Rick said as he began to tear up.

"I know you did. I loved you too."

"Bullshit, you didn't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me."

"I had no choice."

"We all have choices Michonne. You did this and for the life of me I can't imagine a scenario where your reasoning is acceptable."

"If you would let me explain."

"Explain, EXPLAIN." Rick was now full blown crying and screaming at her. " I don't want to sit here and listen to your bullshit lies and stories that you tell yourself to sleep at night. I want my son." Michonne was now sobbing.

"No, you, you can't just take him and turn his life upside down."

"I didn't do this to him you did. You did it to us. How could you ever do this?"

"Let me explain. I tried."

"Tried what?"

"To tell you."

"Bullshit, I haven't heard from you in over seven years. I don't want to hear your lies. I can't even bare to look at you right now. You are right about one thing." Rick said wiping his tears. "I can't just turn his life around immediately. I don't want him to hate me the way he's going to hate you. But you mark my words. I will be back tomorrow to spend time with my son."

"Rick"

"I don't want to hear it Michonne you have no choice in the matter. I'm going to go because I can't even look at you right now."

"Rick"

"Stop saying my name. HOW, HOW could you do this. I have a son, and he thinks I abandoned him.

"No, No, No he doesn't he loves his father."

"Save your lies. I'm out of here. You truly disgust me." With that Rick turned to walk away and Michonne sat on the porch. Her legs could no longer support her.

"Oh and Michonne." Rick turned around and started walking towards Michonne. He was getting closer and closer to her. Michonne's heart was beating rapidly and she was wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as quickly as she could. Rick got bent down and got uncomfortably close and grabbed on to her arms and whispered in her ear.

"If you even think about taking my son out of this town anytime soon. I will do what I have to do to make sure you miss the next seven years of his life not me. I know you think I'm being a big asshole but keep in mind you did this, not me."

With that Rick walked away, angry, confused and hurt. Leaving Michonne in a state of panic and worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! You're so awesome! You make writing the story fun! This is a little bit of a filler chapter but there are still hints and some good stuff! Will try to update the next chapter tomorrow as I'm already working on it!

Once again I do not own any of the characters! They all belong to TWD!

Rick woke up in a lawn chair out by his pool with a major headache. If it wasn't for the sun beating down on him and someone yelling his name he would still be sleeping.

"Rick...hello earth to Rick" Jessie said while poking him in the ribs obviously annoyed.

"I'm up.. I'm up" Rick said grabbing his head attempting to sit up.

"Oh I'm surprised. Remember me, your girlfriend. The girl you just left here for hours for god knows why. While I had to play housewife and entertain and serve all your friends while you were doing god knows what. Only to come home and drink yourself into a drunken hot mess and ignore me completely.

"I don't know what to say. Other than sorry. I really am."

"Well how about you start with where you went."

"I had some personal business to attend to."

"Personal business? What kind of personal business on a Saturday night?"

"Family stuff."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me. I would have went to your parents house with you."

Rick froze he didn't know what to say.

"No no don't worry about what's going on." Rick said trying to stand up in hopes it would make him feel better.

"No, no baby sit back down. I'll make you feel better." Jessie said pulling her tank top over her head. Wearing nothing underneath her tank top. Rick looked down and noticed her perky breasts and hard nipples. Jessie moved closer to him running her fingers down his chest getting closer and closer to his cock. Rick couldn't handle it.

"Jessie, Jessie… no no.. I can't right now."

"Why, Rick you never turn me down" Jessie pouted.

"I know it's very hard trust me." Rick lied. "But I need to shower ,drink some strong coffee and get ready for the day."

"I thought we were hanging out and going furniture shopping for when I move in next month?"

Oh shit, Rick thought to himself. He completely forgot.

"Oh no, I never told you. I have to work I can't do anything today."

Jessie pouted and started to walk off. Ah shit Rick thought to himself.

"Wait, wait wait." Rick said catching up to her.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. Want to go out to dinner, anywhere you want."

Jessie was still pouting. "And dancing?"

"Uh, really dancing?" Rick said annoyed.

"Yes dancing it would make me happy baby."

"Ok, fine whatever you want." Rick said with a fake smile.

"Great, I'll be ready for 7 don't be late. I love you handsome." Jessie said wrapping her arms around Rick's neck and giving him a slow deep kiss before she walked off.

Rick was left hating himself for the killer headache he was now experiencing and agreeing to do anything this evening. He slowly walked into his house to get ready for the day..

Meanwhile at Michonne's dad's house…

"Michonne, he was just angry he doesn't hate you." Andrea said feeling bad for her best friend. She was worried she would fall back into the depression she was in before Landon came.

"You didn't see his face or hear what he said. He officially hates me." Michonne said while pouring a cup of coffee.

"He just found out he has a child it's a lot. Once you tell him what happened I truly feel like he's going to understand."

"Oh there is nothing to understand Andrea. I'm not telling him anything."

"WHAT?!WHY?!"

"What's the point what's done is done. It will never change the fact he's missed the last 7 years of his son's life."

"The why will it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was I could have found a way."

"No you couldn't. You did what any mother and daughter would have done. But he's dead now and they are no longer married."

"Doesn't matter he was a very powerful man, I'm not taking any chances especially with my dad in the hospital now."

"Just think about it please. This is your chance. Landon can have a real family."

"There will never be real family for Landon, that ship has sailed." Michonne said trying her hardest not to break down and cry. She told herself after crying for hours after Rick left that it was the last time she was going to cry over the situation. She still was a mom and that was her top priority. To be the best mom she could be.

"Listen Andrea, I just need you to stick around the house today and if and when Rick comes whatever they do you go with them. I already told Landon he was coming by so he's not surprised."

"Oh joy just what I wanted to do on my day off. Spend the day with Rick Grimes."

"Oh stop, it was every girl's dream in high school."

"How about you stay and I go spend time with your dad."

"Oh no no no. I don't think I'm the person he wants to see today. If he had it his way he would probably prefer to never ever see me again. Like I said, he hates me"

"Sorry girlfriend, I don't think that's possible." Andrea said smirking.

"Mommy, mommy. When is Mr. Rick going to be here." Landon came rushing into the house wearing his Derek Jeter shirt carrying his baseball glove.

"I'm not sure I bet he will be here soon though baby." Michonne said giving Landon the best smile she could. She had to tell Landon he was coming over. If she knew Rick she knew he would be here. She didn't want to catch Landon off guard and confuse him anymore.

"Are you coming with us?"

"No baby, Mommy is going to Poppy's room to spend the day with him but Aunt Andrea will be with you!"

"Mommmmm." Landon said in a low tone. In almost a whisper he said. "She's not very good at baseball."

"Excuse me Mr Landon Richard I'm very good at baseball I just can't hit or throw the ball."

Landon and Michonne laughed.

"Don't worry Andrea, I'll try to help you the best I can!"

"That's why you're my favorite kid!"

Michonne wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. So she packed up her lunch and filled her coffee to go mug.

"Give mommy a hug and kiss baby. I have to go."

Michonne bent down and held on to Landon so tightly. She squeezed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that so badly wanted to fall.

"I love you mommy, tell Poppy I love him too! To the moon and back!"

"Will do, you behave though little man."

"I will mommy, I promise!"

Michonne grabbed her bag and coffee and headed out the door. She was about to climb into her Tahoe as Rick's black F350 pulled into the driveway. Michonne's heart was beating out of her chest. She wanted to get in her car and drive but she knew that wasn't possible!

"Good morning Michonne." Rick said getting out of his truck. God she hated how good he looked in a tight light blue shirt and khaki shorts with white and blue Nike sneakers.

"Good morning Rick, I was just heading out." Michonne said uncomfortably.

"I see that, is Landon in the car?"

"No he's inside waiting for you with Andrea."

"Oh" Rick paused for a minute and looked at his feet. "thank you for listening to what I said."

"Oh no problem you made your point very very clear."

"Yeah about that, I wanted to apologize for how harsh I was, this is all. It's just all alot."

"No apology needed, I get it. I'll try to make this as easy as I can. All I ask is for the sake of Landon take it slow. When we do tell him, please let us put bad feelings aside and do it together. That little boy." Michonne began to cry and needed to give herself a moment to breathe. "That little boy in there is my life."

Rick didn't want to argue and he hated seeing her cry it was his weakness. It didn't change the fact that because of her he missed out on being a dad for the past 7 years. Before he could say anything. An excited little boy came running out of the house.

"Mr. Rick, Mr. Rick!" Landon said running out to the porch jumping up and down!

"Hey buddy, how it is going?" Rick yelled.

"It's going great! Mom said you would be coming over to see me." Landon ran over to them.

"She did? That Mom of yours is pretty smart." Rick said trying to give Landon his best smile.

"She sure is!"

"Mama, are you crying again?" Landon said walking over to his mom.

"No baby I'm ok I hit my knee getting into the car and it just hurt a little I'm ok."

"You were crying all morning though, maybe I should go see Poppy with you."

"Oh I love you my sweet boy." Michonne said giving Landon a hug. "But you know what Mr. Rick was so kind to come all the way over here and he's looking forward to hanging out with you today. That is what is going to make Mommy really happy baby." Michonne said giving Landon a big smile.

"Ok Mommy. I'll be a good boy so maybe you'll make pizza tonight."

"You got it. One of my world famous pizza's coming up" Michonne gave Landon one last hug and stood up.

" My number is still the same if you want to call at any point. Here, I can write it down for you let me just get a pen out of my truck." Rick said.

"No it's ok I remember your number." Michonne said looking at Rick with sad eyes.

Michonne and Rick stared at each other for a few long seconds.

"Sorry Lieutenant. You're stuck with me for the day." Andrea said walking out the door. Saving everyone from this awkward conversation.

"She's not very good at baseball Mr. Rick, so Mama says we have to be patient with her but don't worry Aunt Andrea is so fun."

"Oh I've seen her try to play before buddy we may have our work cut out for us but I think we can do it!" Rick said with a smile.

"Uh hey guys I'm right here I still can hear you." Andrea said causing everyone to laugh.

Rick moved Landon's booster seat from Michonne's vehicle to his and they said their goodbyes. Rick's plan was taking him to the ball field, out to lunch and back to the park to play. Michonne was looking forward to just a day with her dad. They always had an amazing relationship. After her mom died they got even closer. When Landon was born it brought new life to her father. The one thing that always upset her was keeping the truth from her dad. She knew that if he knew the truth he would talk her out of her decision. She always told herself she was doing the right thing. That she would do anything to protect her family.

Later that day, Michonne stopped at the grocery store on her way home to get stuff to make homemade pizzas. She got enough to make two pizzas because Landon loved to make his own sometimes. She was just pulling in the driveway grabbing all of her bags when Rick's truck was pulling up.

They all got out of the truck and Landon ran over to her.

"Mama, I had the best day ever!"

"You did?! I knew you would, I can't wait to hear all about it."

"I'm exhausted, people I don't have to work out for a month." Andrea said snooping through Michonne's grocery bags. "Tell me there's a bottle of Pinot Noir with my."

"Name on it, here you go." Michonne said handing Andrea a bottle of her favorite wine.

"You're the best friend a girl can have." Andrea said walking towards the house. "Sorry Grimes, I know you really liked hanging out with me today but we must part ways here. I need to go home."

Rick laughed. "Oh Andrea, you haven't changed. Landon and I expect you to keep practicing your batting and outfield skills."

"Oh sure, yup. I'll get right on that." Andrea said before walking into the house to get her stuff so she could head home.

"I got stuff to make pizzas tonight I hope you're hungry." Michonne said to Landon.

"Oh yummy, I can't wait! Can Mr. Rick stay Mama. I don't want him to leave yet."

"Oh it's ok buddy. I'm sure your mom missed you." Rick said trying not to sound disappointed that their day was ending.

"Mommy, please!"

Michonne wanted to say no, her head was screaming. How could she says no to her little boy he was so excited and she has not seen him this excited in a very long time.

"I'm sure Mr. Rick has plans tonight. He was so nice to play with you all day we don't want to keep him." Michonne said nervously.

"Do you Mr. Rick, you should stay for my mom's pizza it's so good. Best ever."

"I uh." Rick said

"Please, please, please." Landon said jumping up and down.

"If it's ok with your Mom, I'd love to stay, I have no plans." Rick said staring at Michonne.

"Yeah, we have more than enough you're welcome to stay." Michonne said with a faint smile.

"YES! We are going to have so much fun." Landon said grabbing a hold of Rick's hand.

"Wait buddy, we have to be gentlemen and help your mom with the groceries."

"You're right where are my manners." Landon said causing Rick and Michonne to laugh and smile at one another.

"Lucky for me, you guys came back at the right time. Thank you guys." Michonne said.

 _Oh my what have I gotten myself into_ Michonne thought as she followed Rick and Landon into the house. _Please just let tonight go smoothly._

 **Up next..the big reveal?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are making writing this story fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again I do not own anything!

"I have to say Michonne, that was probably the best pizza I've ever had." Rick said sitting back in his chair taking a sip of his wine.

"I told you my Mom makes the best pizza in the world." Landon smiled.

"What can I say, I can't bake but I sure can make a pizza." Michonne laughed.

"Mommy, you can't garden either, remember last summer." Landon said finishing the last bite of his pizza.

"Hey, gardening was a joint effort young man, remember. We will try again this summer!"

Rick couldn't help but smile. His whole day has been perfect. He really enjoyed spending time with Landon and he was sure Landon felt the same way. He wanted to hate Michonne but it was hard to hate her when he sees her with Landon. She is a good mom. He just can't stop thinking about how and why this happened. He kept feeling his phone which was on vibrate go off in his pants. He looked at the time it was 6:30. He was supposed to pick Jessie up at 7. He knew that was not going to happen. He could get up now and just be a little late. He didn't want to go though. He didn't know when he would get to spend time with Landon again and he didn't want to miss the opportunity. He decided just to ignore the phone call and continue on with the night. He would explain to Jessie later and just suffer the consequences. Rick was taken out of his trance when he notice Michonne start to pick up the dishes.

"No, no let me. It's the least I could do." Rick said standing up taking the dishes from her hands.

"Why thank you, but you don't have to do that." Michonne said politely.

"I know I don't, but I want to."

"Well thank you."

"You wash, I'll dry Mr. Rick. That's what Mama and I always do."

"Sounds like a plan buddy. I appreciate the help!"

"Well then gentlemen while you do that. I'm going to pour myself a glass of wine and watch you two while you're hard at work!"

Michonne sat at the table sipping on her Pinot Noir watching how carefree and relaxed Rick and Landon looked together. They were both laughing and it looked like they were having a water fight. Usually Michonne would stop Landon from horseplaying in the water but it was so good to see him both of them laugh together. She could not help but smile. She didn't know when this day would ever come or if it would. She prayed for it but a lot of times she lost hope. She knew it was her doing but her hands were tied.

After the boys were done doing the dishes, Michonne offered Rick a glass of wine. They all sat at the table and played UNO, because it was Landon's favorite game!

"I WIN, I WIN!" Landon said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Again, how does he do it?" Rick said laughing.

"I don't know, I can't count how many times he's beaten me. He's like an UNO card shark!"

"Maybe that's what I'll be when I grow up a card player and you can come live with me Mommy. I'll take care of you if Daddy's not back by then." Landon said in an excited tone. Rick and Michonne just started at each other. Both with an awful ache in their stomachs. Michonne had to say something.

"Ok, my sweet boy thank you for that but it's now time for bed!"

"Mommy, I'm not tired."

"Oh I bet you are though. I've seen you yawn quite a bit and it's way past your bedtime."

"Ok, well what about Mr. Rick. Will I see him again?" Landon said looking at Rick.

"Of course buddy. If that's ok with your mom." Rick said. Landon and Rick now both staring at Michonne.

"Yes, we will figure something out so you can hang out with him again." Michonne said with a smile.

"YESS YESS YESS." Landon came over to give Rick a high five.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today Landon. I had the best day!" Rick said.

"Thank you I had so much fun and it was so cool playing baseball with you. Sorry my Aunt Andrea is not very good but Mom says she tries and that' all the matters."

"You're Mom is right. She did try really hard!"

Rick and Landon said their goodbyes and Michonne walked into his bedroom that he had at Michonne's dad's house. Rick sipped his wine and nervously waited for Michonne to come back into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if she was going to ask him to leave. Or if he should just leave on his own accord. They had a lot to talk about but he didn't want it to turn into a screaming match with Landon so close. That's all he needed was Landon hearing him yell at his mother. He would hate him and Rick didn't want that.

Michonne walked back into the kitchen after about 15 minutes and noticed Rick playing on his phone.

"I hope we didn't keep you from anything tonight." Michonne said sitting down at the table.

"Oh, no no. No worries. I had no plans. I had a lot of fun tonight. It means alot that you let me spend time with him. This is all still so unreal." Rick said taking a sip of his wine.

"I appreciate you being so nice to me in front of Landon. I know this situation isn't ideal and all so brand new. He's taken a great liking to you."

"You don't have to say thank you. I do have a lot of anger towards you right now. But, I don't want my hurt and anger to get in the way of getting to know my son."

"You're a good man Rick Grimes."

"Just not good enough to be a father to our son though right." Rick said staring at Michonne.

"That's not what I said. Nor is that how I feel."

"That is the only thing I can think of, or else why am I just finding out that there is an amazing little boy that's mine. That doesn't even know I'm his father." Rick was surprising himself with how calm he was being and was making sure to keep his voice down. Then he noticed her starting to tear up.

"I loved you Michonne, I loved you so much for the 4 years we were together in High School and it wasn't just puppy love it was real love to me."

"I know I felt it and I loved you just as much." Michonne said wiping her tears.

"I find it hard to believe that you actually loved me if you would have our child and not even let me know. I missed everything because of you." Rick said starting to tear up again.

"I tried, I came back."

"Oh come on you didn't try hard enough. I let you go when you asked me to. You said you needed to get out of King's County and go to law school and become a lawyer and that if we were meant to be we would find our way back to each other someday. I let you go and it broke my goddamn heart. I wasn't myself. But, I did it. I did it for you because it was what you wanted, what you needed you told me."

"It was, and I did everything I told you I would. Do you think it was easy for me to leave you?

"Clearly, it was. Do you not understand that if I didn't run into you and Landon to this day I still wouldn't know we had a son together? I missed everything. EVERYTHING! All because you decided to be a selfish human being for your career." Rick slammed his fist on the kitchen table causing Michonne to jump and then get up from the table.

Rick knew he had done it. Any progress they had made this evening with the three of them having dinner was ruined because he he couldn't control how hurt and angry he truly was. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He stood up and brought his wine glass over to the sink to wash it out before he left. He figured that was the end of their evening. He walked to the front of his house to put his sneakers on when he saw Michonne coming towards him very, very fast.

"You know what I tried, as soon as I found out I came back to tell you. I came back to try to give our son a family." Michonne said almost yelling.

"How can you say you tried I never saw you or got a phone call from you."

"Here take it." Michonne handed Rick a check.

"What is this? I don't want your money it won't change anything." Rick said disgustingly.

"Just look at it, take a good look." Michonne said.

Rick took a look at the check it had his name on it. Actually it had his and Lori's name both on it. He couldn't figure out it out. It was a check written out ot Michonne for a half a million dollars dated back to 20009. He noticed Lori's signature but they didn't have a joint checking account he didn't understand.

"Where did you get this."

"Your lovely girlfriend turned wife gave it to me."

Rick walked into the living room to sit. He felt like he was going to pass out. "I don't get it. How did she know and I didn't."

"I came to see you. Your parents were out of town on their yearly trip so it would be the perfect time to talk to you alone. She answered the door in your shirt so I said I would come back. She insisted that I stay she said you would be out of the shower soon. I didn't want to but I came in. It was awkward we made small talk. I was really really sick at the beginning of my pregnancy. I excused myself to the bathroom. I don't know if my pregnancy test fell out of my bag or she went through it. I came out and she freaked out on me. Told me I wasn't going to take you away from her. I told her I wasn't here to do that. I just wanted you to know I was going to have your child. She told me to get out and that she would have you meet me tomorrow at the park at noon. So I left I didn't want to have an arguement with your current girlfriend in the middle of your living room. A living room that held amazing memories for me, for us. So I went to the park the next day and waited for you. I waited a while and I was about to leave until Lori showed up with her dad." Michonne just burst into tears and Rick's jaw was fully clenched.

"Then what happened, her dad didn't hurt you did he?" Rick asked genuinely considered.

"No not physically he didn't but emotionally he completely changed my life that day. He told me that no daughter of his was going to have her heart broken because of some bastard child." Michonne wiped her tears. "He said that you had a promising career with the Police force and that this scandal would ruin your career."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but what does me having a child out of wedlock have to do with my career. We could have made it work." Rick said not really liking her reasoning.

"There's more, my Daddy worked for him. He had worked for him for the past 20 years at the time. My dad considered him more of a friend and then a boss. When my mom started the chemo and radiation the bills started adding up. All the hospital stays and specialists. It was a lot. My dad made good money but he wouldn't afford all of it. He was very generous when it all happened and because he thought so highly of my dad he paid for all my mom's medical bills. He wanted nothing from my Dad in return. Daddy had a hard time accepting the help but I kept telling him because he's such an amazing person we are being given this gift. A gift of more time with my mom and not worrying about all the bills and the creditors calling." Michonne said wiping her tears away.

"He already paid the bills what could he possibly have done he can't get the money back." Rick stood up and walked over to Michonne.

"My father worked for him as his financial advisor and head of his accounting department. He told me if I told you that he would have my father arrested for Embezzlement. He said he would make sure he got the maximum jail sentence of 20 years. 20 years Rick, I just lost my Mom. My father's life would be ruined." Michonne was now uncontrollably sobbing. Rick came over and gave her a hug. A genuine hug. He knew she was a 18 year old at the time who was going up against one of the most powerful men in all of Atlanta. He held her as she cried.

"It's ok Chonne, I can't believe you had all that going on and kept it in this long."

Michonne wiped her eyes and looked up at Rick. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin your life and send my father to prison. I couldn't do it. You guys are the only two guys I've ever loved. I couldn't be what destroyed you both. I'm so so sorry. I know you hate me for keeping Landon from you but I really didn't know what else to do."

"I don't hate you Michonne. I could never hate you."

"She gave me a check for $500,000. I never cashed it but I've kept it in my wallet ever since. Why I really don't know. Maybe as a reminder every time I wanted to call you or drive back here and tell you. It stopped me. I know it doesn't make it ok I understand you've missed so much time with Landon I'm so so sorry." Michonne couldn't take it anymore she just fell to the floor with her head in her hands. Rick got down to the floor with her and took her in his arms.

"It's ok, I'm here now and I know why you did what you did. You did the right thing."

"No I didn't Landon thinks his father is off saving people and has grown up without you because of me. I'm so sorry I can't say that enough."

"It's not your fault he doesn't know me, it's Lori's." Rick was trying to contain the rage that was building up inside of him. "I'm going over to her house right now." Rick said as he started to stand up.

"No, no, no please don't. Don't go over there and make her mad. What if she still."

Rick cut off Michonne. "Her father is dead they can't do anything and we are no longer married, she's moved on by now."

"That's what you think, who knows what he set up before he died. Please Rick, please he's sick he can't go to jail. Please, please please!" Michonne said crying even harder.

"Ok, ok." Rick said taking her into his arms again and holding on tightly, while rubbing her back.

"It's going to be Ok. We will figure all of this out together."

Michonne and Rick sat on the floor in an embrace. Neither one of them wanting to let go because every time they were in each other's arms it always felt like home.

I promise the next chapter won't take as long! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! There's a lot of stuff coming up :)


End file.
